Debt
by Voodoo Inc
Summary: Allen works for Kanda to pay off his debts. And Allen has no idea what he had just gotten himself into. Yullen crack, of course.
1. Rabid Dogs

**A/N: Yay! This is our first fic together! -stares at Camden- And Camden's not helping 'cause she's chewing bubbles from her tea. -glares-**

**Disclaimer: if we own DGM, Kanda would've shaved his hair. But he didn't, so we don't. **

* * *

Debt.

Allen hated that word. It was all because of that womanizing bastard of a guardian.

Ducking inside a shop to catch his breath, Allen cursed his foster father for the thousandth time.

"Where did that freak go?!"

"I think he went that way…"

They disappeared in a blur around the corner. Seeing his chance to escape, Allen darted out and ran as fast as he could the opposite way.

"Oho! There he is!"

"After him!"

_Oh shit._ Allen accelerated, looking over his shoulders every few seconds.

_WHAM!_

The poor kid slammed into something, or rather, someone, and fell onto the dusty asphalt.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You fucking geezer! And you tore my bloody jacket!"

He felt someone grab his collar, lifting him up with surprising strength.

"Holy fuck! You're just a kid! With old man hair!" The person exclaimed.

Squinting appraisingly, he rescanned Allen's face. 'Are you Allen Walker? Your bloody foster father told me to collect money from you…'

Allen struggled to free himself and swore, desperately glancing over his shoulder at the fast approaching mob of debt collectors.

"Holy fuck! Did you steal from all of them or something?!"

"Let me go!" screamed Allen, twisting around in vain. He tried resorting to violence, punching his captor, who merely rolled his eyes.

"That's pathetic, Moyashi."

"This is all your fault. If I die today, I'll come back as a ghost to haunt you!" Allen hissed, slumping down in defeat.

"I'd like to see you try." He smirked. This was the first time in a long while since anyone dared challenge him. He was, after all, Kanda Yuu, the almighty rich and powerful owner of Lotus Enterprises.

"How much?" He asked, shooting the panting thugs a condescending glare.

"He owes me ten thousand bucks!"

"You think that's a lot?! He owes me fifty thousand!"

"Twenty thousand!"

The mob burst into a cacophony of voices.

Without releasing his grip on Allen, Kanda arched his eyebrows, dug into his pocket, and scattered a wad of thousand dollar bills in the air.

There was absolute silence for about three seconds before everything erupted into chaos. The debt collectors started jumping up and down, clutching at the bills fluttering in the air with mad fervour akin to rabid dogs in the presence of meat.

Allen's jaw dropped in surprise. It was such a ridiculous sight that he would have cracked up in hysterical laughter if not for his confounding predicament.

"You can take that as a loan, Moyashi."

Allen snapped out of his reverie. "My name is Allen! Not Moyashi!"

"What's Moyashi, anyway?" The white-haired boy cocked his head beseechingly at his saviour.

"You don't know what Moyashi means? Ignorant little thing."

"Why, you bastard!" Allen cried indignantly, again trying to punch Kanda but to no effect.

"Whatever. You're coming with me." Kanda took a phone from his pocket and flipped it open, muttering incoherent words into it.

Allen sat down on the curb, thinking about the unfairness of life. He was a good boy! He brushed his teeth thrice a day and had never hurt a fly. Granted, he cheated in poker, but that was to earn money for his bastard of a guardian.

_God hated him. _Allen decided, just as a gleaming black limo pulled into sight.

His jaw dropped. Again. _It must be nice to be rich._

Kanda smirked, amused at Allen's display of shock. "Get in," he ordered, opening the door and shoving the white haired kid inside.

Allen complied without a struggle. The inside of the car was even more magnificent than its exterior. He gasped at the plush leather covered seats and tinted windows.

"Don't touch anything or you'll regret it." Kanda warned. Allen nodded dazedly, distracted by the rows and rows of impressive looking buttons.

"Oi! Moyashi! Are you even listening?"

That got Allen's attention. "What's Moyashi, anyway? You still haven't told me."

Kanda smirked. "Remind me to buy you a dictionary."

**A/N: Yay! Chapter one's finally out :D took us long enough. R & R people!**


	2. Luxury

**Don't own !**

* * *

A snowy white head popped out from the backseat of the shiny black limo, followed by a long black ponytail.

Allen stepped out, his eyes widened into the size of saucers, staring shell-shocked at the towering mansion in front of him.

"That's your house?!"

"No, it's the dog's house. Now get in." Kanda rolled his eyes, forcefully dragging Allen towards the massive iron door.

As if on cue, the door creaked open, revealing two lines of servants stretching all the way to the main hall.

Kanda shrugged off his leather coat, flinging it in the general direction of the servants.

In one instant, ten uniformed servants rushed to catch the falling object before it touched the floor.

"Oh, my God," Allen breathed out, awestruck by the efficiency of the servants.

Kanda gave Allen another appraising once-over, before snapping his fingers. A butler magically appeared by his side.

"Bring him to his room," Kanda ordered. He stalked away, ponytail swinging behind him as he walked.

He paused and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and make sure he takes a bath. He stinks."

The butler bowed down ninety degrees and when Allen didn't follow suit, reached out to force his head down.

--

Allen reclined on the massive satin four-poster canopy bed, his head resting on the finest and first-grade goose feather authentic Indian silk-cased pillow. He had never been in the presence of such luxury before, much less partaken in it.

A butler, different from the first, appeared in front of the door. "Your presence is required by the lord Kanda."

* * *

**Sorry for the super shortness of this! DDD:  
Me and Hayden both have a shitload of homework and tests to study for. T_T**

**We promise to add on to it later! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The contract**

Allen barged into the room. "What? Too high and mighty to walk down the corridor yourself?"

"Don't talk me to like that. I might just raise your room rates." Kanda raised an appraising eyebrow.

"What room rates?"

"You didn't think I would let you stay for free, did you?"

Allen froze in shock and horror. "What? You mean I'm supposed to pay?!!" He tugged at his hair in frustration and despair. "This would just make me sink deeper into debt! Bloody hell!"

Kanda chuckled darkly "For your information, each day you stay costs you…let's see…including the Japan imported seaweed aloe vera shampoo…100mbps internet access 24/7…Pure Indian goosefeathers…that would be a grand total of five thousand dollars."

Allen jumped back three steps, smashing a priceless ming vase with a picture of a bamboo on it. It shattered into a million irreparable pieces. He stared at the pieces of porcelain on the floor, starting to hyperventilate. "Did I just break that? Oh my God, I didn't just break it, did I? Did I? I didn't break that right?"

Kanda raised another eyebrow. "Yes, you did. And that just added fifteen thousand bucks to the overall bill."

Desperately, Allen looked around the room for ideas. His gaze landed on the gardener outside the window in the garden, watering the immaculately kept rosebushes.

His eyes lit with a last shred o f hope. He fell onto his knees before Kanda.

"Almighty Kanda, I beseech thy grace," he proclaimed. "Let thou fire all thoudst lowly servants, and leave me to face, the Herculean task of doing all the chores, polishing thoudst house, like a newly minted penny, fair shall it be."

"Do I look like Shakespeare to you?" Kanda fought back his too-strong urge to laugh. "I would have understood it perfectly in English and seventy five dialects of Japanese, including Hawadoku-jap, Bakanda-jap, Imadado-jap, thank you very much." **(at this point of time, the writers would like to point out that they **_**did**_** take third language Japanese classes, albeit failing them terribly.)**

"Can you please fire your servants and let me work for you?"

There was an evil glint in Kanda's eyes. "Sure, why not?"

Standing up, he led Allen into the main hall, where he unsheathed a gleaming sword, narrowly missing Allen's face.

A loud gong reverberated through the mansion. Allen stared in wide-eyed horror at the gong two inches beside his head, as if it would bite, thanking God that Kanda had a good aim.

In a flash, two neat lines of servants dress in crisp uniforms appeared in front of them. "From this moment onwards, all of you are fired," Kanda announced.

"Yes, lord Kanda," All the servants chorused. In an instant all the servants dispersed, leaving Allen to wonder with wide-eyed wonder at their mindless obedience. He sent a quick prayer to God. _Please, God, don't make me become one of those mindless robots after I start to work. Amen._

"In my house, you don't pray to God. You pray to Kami-sama."

"Yes, Lord Kanda!" Allen saluted, snapping smartly into attention.

_Oh no, not me too!_

**A/N**

**Hayden********Hays**

**Camden******** Cams**

**Hays: Camden insisted on the (as)s behind my stupid name.**

**Cams: -laughing like crazy-**

**Hays: She's unfortunately getting high…**

**Cams: Because (as)s sounds nice! I like putting (as)ses behind people's names.**

**Hays:…**

**Cams: Let's blow their socks off with our story!**

**Hays: I thought it's pants? As in, blow their pants off?**

**Cams: Socks are more tight fitting!**

**Hays: Why not underpants? They're even more tight fitting.**

**Cams: Let's blow their socks, pants, and underpants off! And shoes too!**

**Hays: Okay why don't we just blow them naked?**

**Cams: Okay! Let's change the rating to M: for nudity of readers! –laughs at her own joke while Hays shudders-**

**Hays: This conversation is even longer than the story!**

**Cams: No it's not!**

**Hays: It's going to be.**

**Cams:-falls into another weird fit of laughter for no apparent reason-**

**Hays: Shut up Camden, stop laughing like a retard.**

**BOTH: Enjoy! (okay this is abrupt)**

**Hays: And hold on to your pants!**

**Cams: -winks-**

**The end! Sorry for making this another too-short stories ): we promise to write more soon!**


End file.
